


Morgan's Voyeurism

by Paenitentia (NeverGoBak)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverGoBak/pseuds/Paenitentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan participates in a bit of Voyeurism, spying on male shepherds as they bathe. Half of the reason this exists is because I wanted to try my hand at describing muscles and the other half is because I think perverted Morgan is cute. I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgan's Voyeurism

Morgan's hiding spot was perfect. A rugged bush just a few yards away from a spring. Specifically a spring that had been designated as the bathing location for this stop, considering their bathing tent was destroyed during an unexpected risen assault and was still without replacement. It was full of Morgan's fellow male shepherds, and she couldn't be happier. She knew that this made her a voyeur, but she didn't care. Vaike himself had done it before, though he got embarrassed and refused to say anything more when she asked why he stopped. Just as he had found the female form irresistible, Morgan was allured by the male equivalence. Binoculars in hand, she was ready for a show.

Lon'qu was all about business, and he didn't seem to particularly enjoy being naked even just in a company of other men. He was standing and pouring the contents of a bucket on himself, in an attempt to hurry the cleaning process. The water billowed downwards, some gently splashing off as it hit the sides of his face or shoulders. What didn't traveled down his chest and his tight abs, outlining his contours and making his muscles glimmer. It smoothed over the uppermost part of his thigh and the outline of the top of his pelvis before joining with the larger body of water. The small hint of what was hiding under the water added to Morgan's arousal. 

The binocular's vision panned over, Morgan hoping to find some more similar scenes from another Shepard. There seemed to be five people in the spring at the moment. One of them was Ricken, his slight, childish blush present, likely feeling inadequate compared to the others in the spring. Nothing interesting there. Gerome was also there, mask and all, which was very unusual. Robin ordered several people to bathe at once since they needed everybody back before nightfall and to leave as soon as possible the next morning. Everybody agreed that Gerome had to go, since he skipped out the last few times and it was noticeable. A very handsome man but not the highest on the priority list. His charm was when he was in his element, in control, and not from a muscular body. Yarne and Vaike were the other targets of interest.

Vaike was the most muscular of the group. He was currently saying something to Ricken, gloating no doubt, since he flexed his muscles in tandem. His back was turned to Morgan's viewpoint but she certainly wasn't complaining about that. The apparent tightness and firmness of his back muscles was a completely different type of turn on from Lon'qu. She could easily imagine placing a hand on it, supporting herself. He flexed in a few different poses, liberally showing off muscle as he normally did. In this environment it was so much more attractive than usual, with precipitation lightly hugging his skin and the obvious nudity of even his lower back.

Enough of that though, there was one final patron of interest. Yarne was a paragon of natural male taguel beauty and muscle development. He took the sturdy back of Vaike and the defined abs of Lon'qu and compacted them into a ridiculously athletic package. He seemed like he could easily run marathons. It was a kind of structure you only got from frequent, aerobic exercise and the blessings of good genetics. Currently stretching, his arms were extended and his back arced as he left a state of deep relaxation. He moved to the side of the spring facing Morgan, preparing to leave, much to the girl's excitement.

Then there was a splash in the water and, despite her desires, Morgan repositioned the binoculars, to see a new figure had joined them. In the default position of her camera she could only see his abs and the water just in front of him. No wetness or precipitation had really had time to cling to him, so it was a dry nudity. His body wasn't as stellar as the others she had been spying on, but he was definitely fit. The body looked strangely very familiar, though Morgan couldn't discern the owner. She panned the binoculars upward.

As soon as she saw the face, she immediately dropped her binoculars and let out a small yelp of surprise. Almost all of the arousal she had felt from seeing the others in the bath vanished. The face was her father's. After the initial shock she also realized the noise she had made. There was mumbling coming from the direction of the baths. A surefire sign for her to make her departure As she was about to scuttle out of the bush in the opposite direction of the springs, she felt a brush against her left shoulder. Letting out a yelp of surprise, she dashed to the right. Everybody in the springs could see her, most of them in a state of shock. Turning her head back, she saw that Minerva was the one that had brushed against her, and the wyvern continued to pursue her at full speed. No time to consider the extreme embarrassment of the situation.

After Morgan had been chased off a fair distance, Gerome called Minverva and the young tactician decided to just make her way back to camp. She could tell a stern talking too would most likely be in order once her father finished bathing, and that this mortification would prevent her from attempting any more spying escapades in the future. Morgan's father had only just gotten in the bath though, so for now she just made her way to her tent, thankful for the solitude it offered. Deciding to put the positive memories from that day's excursion to good use, she closed the flap.


End file.
